Colder Weather
by Advoco
Summary: August Snow never dreamed of becoming this monster. All she wanted was to live her life but fate decided to place a burden upon her shoulders. Now she just has to keep her secrets or be eaten alive by either Derek or by the Alpha Pack. Derek/OC
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Teen Wolf.

Chapter was written by me, and re written by my sister. 

**Chapter One: What if the Storm Ends?**

The house sounded the same as it did when I was a child. Stepping into the old wood floors, a long creak shifting wood greeted me. I took a long breath in. The smell of burnt wood was new; memories clouded me as I notice the graffiti that covered the walls. The wallpaper was either pealing from the wall or not there anymore, glass chattered everywhere from broken windows. Then another new smell hit my nose, a stench, of bleach and cleaning materials. I followed the smell into the living room. There was no sign of a family that once lived there; there was no sign of MY family that used to inhabit the building.

"RUN."I winced at the words that ringed through my brain. I leaned against the nearest wall, my head aching.

Suddenly, the smell of a man registered into my mind. I could feel my nails lengthen and sharpen to a point. I ducked around the corner, as the male walked in from the back door from the kitchen. The steps that sounded the entrance echoed, I crouched down, setting my bag softly, and ready to attack the man.

"Don't be a coward." a growl of a voice called out, mockingly. I growled in return and stepped out to face an alpha male. He was tall, black-haired, red eyes glowing, I crouched down a bit ready to launch. I hated the feeling I was getting now. I felt weak, but to hell with it, I was not going to let some random ass alpha kill me. Being an Omega meant I was weak, no pack to make me stronger.

We ran at each other, I grabbed his shoulders and threw him to the ground, he clench my arms and flipped me over his claws digging into my arms; pinning me to the floor with ease. I let out a snarl of pain. "Who are you!" he demanded through a roar of dominance. I bared my teeth, struggling to push him off me. His claws went deeper into my olive skin; he stared into my golden eyes.

I knew this man. Memories of a much younger version smiled back at me, teasing me about how slow I was at running. This man before me was the very same snot nosed neighbor kid, who saved my life. This man was almost about to ripped my arm off.

"Snow… my name is August Snow."

The grip on my arm was easing up, the man's anger that was showing in his face, was a bit of a questionable expression now. He pulled me up by my shoulder, pinning me to the wall. I think he did this to get a better look at me. And as he did it, I notice how this man was much taller than the kid I once knew.

"August…"

His nostrils flared, taking in a deep breath, setting me down, letting go of me. I leaned against the wall; he was staring down at me. The red-eyed alpha growled his arms on either side of me. "For an omega you're pretty good at it aren't you, lying." I stared up at him, "I am not… lying." Trying not to growl, I closed my eyes and sighed. Controlling the wolf inside myself, I stared back up with my light brown eyes.

"Derek…"

Derek stared at me, the wolf inside of him calming down, his red eyes changed to a green. There was still a snarl on his face, watching mine. I don't know what he was waiting for, I stared back, and it was a nerve wrecking silence.

"Derek… whoa…uh am I interrupting something..." Another voice called out, breaking my concentration I looked over at the newcomer, a teenage boy, a beta. Derek held on to my arm, and walked me over to the boy. "Isaac, I have some business to do, there's a backpack behind in the living room, put it in my car." The boy nodded, keeping a close eye on me. "Is she an alpha?" I frowned, Derek stared Isaac down with a fierce glare. "Do what I told you, we will talk about this later." Derek demanded, Isaac huffed, grabbing my backpack before he rushed out the backdoor.

Derek Hale, my old neighbor, and now an alpha, was now pushing me out the same door, around the house, and into a car, slamming said door, and walked around the car into the driver's seat. Looking over, I studied the man. He had a nicely shaped five o clock shadow, his black hair was a bit messy from our rough housing, and he wore a gray long sleeve shirt that outlined his muscles. Derek looked over, his eyes tracing my face, "What's the password." The expression on his face was a serious, he started the engine.

I closed my eyes, remembering the past only came in flashes.

"It's snow and hale today."

Derek Hale could not help but smile slightly, only August and his sister would have known of that stupid childish password. It was a play on their last names, and the weather that used to make them laugh so hard. Derek's nose scrunched up while thinking. He stared down the road ahead of him, glancing over at the girl who was clenching her arm from the wounds that he left her with, he can see the girl she once was. The August he once knew had grown up, but that would be as expected. After all it has been ten years or so since he last saw her. Her brown hair was up into a messy bun, her pale skin supported an olive skin tone, she wore a pair of running pants, and a sweater.

Very much like the night he saved her.

"Derek…"

Shifting his green eyes, he made an acknowledging mumble. He did not know what to say, there was a lot of things going on his mind. For the past three months, Isaac and Derek were trying to find out where the Alpha pack was hiding out at. And now, a figure of the past was now 'visiting' him, meant something was up.

"I never got to thank you…"

Derek pulled into the alley way, he put his car into park, and turned his shoulders and head towards the brunette.

"Well… it would have been nice to know you were still alive… but I understand. BUT why are you here now." Derek's voice was weary.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Teen Wolf.

Chapter was written by me, and re written by my sister.

**Chapter Two: Wake Up where the Clouds are far behind me**

There were many answers I could have said to Derek at that moment.

He was trying to read my expression, waiting for me to slip up or say something that he could go off on. Unbuckling myself from the seat, I turned to face him. He shifted to face me.

"Because I honestly have nowhere else to go." It was a basic answer, but it was the truth.

His uncle had shipped me off to live with my cousins over in Washington State after the Accident. Things were different but not enough where my life was not threatened. Managing to escape with my life, once again, I left by foot. I hiked and hitchhiked all the way back to Beacon Hills, home. I couldn't shift very often, trying to save my strength for any fight that came my way. The full moons seemed to last forever and were rough but I didn't give up. The long trek would be and was worth it. Now, four months of walking and hiking, I was here, being interrogated by my old neighbor. Who, in the face at the most was not that bad looking.

"What happened to your cousins?" Derek asked with great concern heavy in his voice, breaking my from my thoughts. "Derek… they were killed by another pack." I stated, fiddling with the dirty backpack on my lap. "Who?" Derek questioned, I could sense a growl trying to escape his clench teeth. Should I have mentioned about the Alpha pack? How could I explain that I got away, barely a scratch on me? They would have killed me on sight, or hunt me down.

"I was in Seattle for a convention that day when it happened. I don't know who… They left a mark at my door…That's all I know." I lied, looking up at him, giving him an intense stare. "Which convention were you at, and what was the symbol." Derek quickly asked, trying to catch me in the lie I was starting to spin. Pulling out a picture of the mark from my bag I handed to him, "It was some lame anime convention… Japanese cartoons you know…" I said embarrassed.

Taking the paper out of my hand, he stared at the paper. A bit of color drained away from his cheeks, I could only tell because they were recently flushed with anger.

"August…"

"What is it?" I asked eagerly, touching the paper. I already knew who killed them. I knew the symbols too. Trying to pretend not to know something that you know exceptionally well is an exceptional pain. Both Derek and I learned all the symbols from our families, it was basic wolf education. Derek looked up with me, pain in his eyes, "This symbol is of an alpha pack…" he didn't continue. I looked down at my lap.

"Great… I was afraid of that…"

Derek got out of his car, walking around to the other side, and opened the door for me, pulling me out. "Come on. Let's go inside before someone gets suspicious."

Walking up to the building he called home, August looked at the profile of the young Hale. He walked with attitude, and authority. He defiantly was an alpha by his body language. She never thought Derek would have been a tight jean guy too, which shocked her when he started to walk towards the door of his apartment, August glanced down his back to his ass, her face slightly turning red.

Correction, Derek Hale had a body to match his handsome face.

She silently cursed her hormones to affect her right now.

Derek open the door to the flat, she was greeted with an almost barren room. It was a huge floor of the old building, but he didn't take up much room of it. No walls separated where his bed was from the kitchen, or from his desk that stood in front of the wide windows that had paper covering them to hide him from the outside world.

But it is very much like Derek himself. It was orderly, and safe. No hiding places for anyone to hide, an open view of everything he owned, and could see. Derek had always been Spartan like in his behavior.

Derek looked back at the short girl. Her brown eyes were shying away from him to his apartment.

She didn't hold herself like an Omega, she walked with her head held high, shoulders tall. Maybe it was because she knew it was okay to not be cautious with him and felt comfortable enough to let her guard down. He was a family friend, but now with the Alpha pack in Beacon Hills, and she mysteriously had her family killed by them month, being a family friend only could save her from him torturing her for answers... If she knew anything about the Alpha's, he needed to know soon before it was too late.

"This…is pretty nice." She complimented him, he couldn't help but smirk. She stepped to the side of the doorway. Derek looked back at the girl. She wasn't moving another step into the apartment. He gave her a confused look, his eyebrows creasing together. August stared at him, and looked down at her feet. Her running shoes were absolutely filthy and torn at the seams. In fact he swore he could see one of her toes poking out a bit from beneath the fabric. Derek rolled his eyes, "Go ahead." She took her mud covered nike's off without hesitation, setting her backpack down beside them. She walked over to him lightly, worn black socks covering her feet.

Motioning for her to take a seat, he got a couple of paper towels and dampen them for her arm. Sitting down August rolled up her sleeve, and Derek sat across from her, "Give me your arm." Derek demanded, holding his hand out. August gave her arm towards the Alpha, he was then inspecting what he had done. wiping away the dried blood, he cleaned the wounds. "You should be able to heal up, if they don't, I may have to get you into McCall's mother hospital..." he stated, letting go of August arm. Taking back her arm, August pulled a fallen lock of hair behind her ear, looking down at her arm. To Derek, he seen this sign many times before in high school, a shy gesture of gratitude. But coming from a girl that he once knew as an outgoing child who played water guns with him, meant she was being self conscious.

"I'm glad you're still alive." August said, breaking the silence. Derek shifted in his seat, and then got off it. "Well… life is hard, but I'm still alive." He stated, pulling out two bottles of water from the nearby refrigerator. August nodded her head in thanks as she took the offered drink. She could not help but wish that he had offered a stronger beverage but hey water is better for her anyway. Sitting back down Derek took a drink of the cool liquid. "Why didn't you keep in contact?" He asked, he recapped the bottle and set it aside on the table. August looked away from the bottle that she had a staring contest with, and then up at him.

"I was eleven, I was trying to get used to my new 'family', my new life…Yeah that's pathetic I know I know." August mumbled her answer. It was hard to say that she always thought about him.

But she knew what she wanted now…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Rain Upon the Desert**

…**A** shot of whiskey sounded like utter heaven right about now but she kept that to herself.

**D**erek didn't bring up the Alpha pack, he was being overly cautious about the subject or any subject that could potentially lead into it. He casually asked me if I was hungry. I lied and said I wasn't. My stomach then decided to growl.

I could feel my cheeks flush slightly from that noisy betrayal. He rolled his eyes and began to cook up some burger patties. Truth is, I want to eat a whole cow. I mean it. I could literally go into one of those pastures outside of town and one cow would be gone by morning and there wouldn't even be _bones_.

Derek set down a meat patty in front of me. Taking his seat, he held his hand out with a fork towards me.

"Eat up. You look like you're starving." He stated, tearing a fork into his patty.

If you ever heard of the term, "wolfed it down", you would use that phrase if you saw me eat. I missed burgers; I missed having somewhat of a home cooked meal. I looked up from my plate to see Derek staring at me he was trying to hide a small smirk. "There are some apples in the fridge if you are still hungry." I was embarrassed, I didn't like eating in front of people, even back in Washington, and I would make sure to eat alone in the comfort of my room or even a bathroom stall if necessary.

Getting up, I walked over to the fridge; the smell of food overwhelmed me. There was not much, but there was enough eggs, and bacon for a grown man to enjoy a cardiac arrest within a week. At the bottom drawer was fruit and vegetables, surprising enough. I pulled out an apple. Closing the door he was standing there watching the whole time. "You took a long time in there… are you okay?" Derek asked. Taking our seats back at the table, I shrugged. Biting into the apple the sweet juices filling my mouth with its nutrients, "For a moment, I thought you were a fruit bat, not a wolf." Derek smirked, his smart ass remark made me choke on the apple piece.

He still had the same sass as he did when we were younger.

"I'll be blunt with you Derek. Can I stay here for a while until I get my shit together?" I asked, eating the apple slowly. Derek raised a thick eyebrow at the question. "Sure. I'm willing to make a trade."

I leaned on the table, tossing the core into the trash that was on the edge of the table.

"And what would that be?" I asked, my brown eyes scanning the small kitchen cabinets.

"Tell me what you know about the Alpha's and you can stay here as long as you want."

Derek's deal was tempting.

"When I was at the scene of the crime they committed, there was … two different smells, then one smell. It was weird, like it was the two scents as one…" I looked down at the table, trying to remember the scents, focusing on the memory. She rubbed her thumb in circles over the unbitten part of the apple until it gleamed. Derek's eyebrows were furrowed and his eyes looked far away.

"Swear loyalty to me," he said, "And I'll make sure your safe." He needed another person to help him. August would be stronger after a while because she had a pack; it meant he could cover more tracks in finding the Alpha pack. August put the apple down staring at the Alpha before her. It was a chance for her to be part of a pack again, to have strength within numbers. Derek could protect her no doubt, and August had no doubt about it either.

Biting on her lower lip, August took a dramatic pause to think about it.

"I… need my space…but… I will help you with whatever you need Derek." She offered, "I… I can find some place to stay around here, and I will come when you call me…" Derek frowned, it sounded like she was hiding things from him.

"You can stay here." He offered, "The couch pulls into a bed. Tomorrow we'll be going out to look for the Alpha pack." Derek stood up, going over to the couch. Spinning around, August grinned; she get off the chair and walking over to the couch, taking the cushions off. Derek helped, pulling out the bed, and unfolding it.

"Before that… do you want to use the bathroom… the water runs a bit on the cold side… but it works." Derek asked, the most possibly nicest way he could. August admit, she was filthy, and her smell problem was clogging up his nostrils. August's face reddens lightly, and nodded, agreeing with his offer. Derek motion to the bathroom, and started to put blankets on the bed.

Picking up her bag, she walked into the bathroom.

Stepping out of the shower, August found a pair of shorts and shirt set on the toilet seat.

Drying herself off with the nearest towel, she pulled on the clothing putting her dirty set of clothing into her bag. Looking in the mirror for the first time in a few weeks, she couldn't help but look closer at her face. August face was covered in freckles; her skin was tanned from the weather she traveled in, her olive skin tone was turning darker than its normal hue. Her almond shaped brown eyes scanned her face for any sign that would make her worried.

Nothing.

The marks that Derek had given her were starting to heal up slowly. Thankfully being close to the Alpha that hurt you seems to help with healing up wounds inflicted by said alpha.

Walking out of the bathroom she set the worn backpack beside the makeshift bed. Derek got off the edge of the bed, and nodded. "Get a good night sleep. We start in the morning… don't lie on that arm yet." Derek warned, eyeing the wounded arm. August nodded, "Thank you again Derek… I owe you so much."

Derek nodded, his green eyes drooping a bit from tiredness. Maybe he was as mentally drained as August was. He walked across the room to his bed. Looking away August pulled herself into the bed, the blanket she was under was soft, and warm. The brunette almost forgot what it felt like to sleep in a bed. She whispered a small prayer into the night as the lights went out, and closed her brown eyes.

Derek Hale couldn't sleep; he didn't have visitors very often. Unless it was Isaac or Peter, both of them not disturbing the interaction that was in the main room where he stayed. Scott had become independent and did not want anything with his pack. It made his stomach turn into knots, but he had someone to take his place for the moment. She might not be as strong as Scott, but August was someone he hoped that he could trust. Looking over at the pulled out couch, Derek watched her chest rise up and down. How could someone sleep so peacefully… She was not afraid of him, of him attacking her in the night. He **_wouldn't_** but if Derek was August, he would make sure he was more alert.

Stepping out of the comfort of his blankets, he sat on the edge of his own bed, his eyes closed. Being an alpha had its perks. He could see in the dark, but his eyes felt to heavy to open. The smell of soap and shampoo came to his nose, then, the smell of himself. It was his product that was in the shower, August must have used some while taking a shower, along with the clothing he set out for her. The thought of it made his skin tingle and the sensation shocked him. Confused, he sat there on the edge of the bed sniffing the air until he felt tired enough to go back to bed.


End file.
